Deseos de rencuentro
by PhenrrilPM
Summary: este fic lo hice pensando en como se encontrarían Rebeca y Billy, una pareja un tanto olvidada. mi cronologia es después de residen evil 5 y antes del 6. Espero y les guste, siento que este quedo mejor que el primer, espero sus reviews
1. Chapter 1

El deseo del rencuentro

Capitulo 1

Ella estaba sentada, la agotadora tarde recaía sobre su cuerpo exhausto. Solo quería llegar a su casa, tomar un baño y tirarse en la cama a dormir pero había aceptado una invitación a salir y su típica responsabilidad de no quedar mal la obligaba a estar allí. El trabajo era altamente abrumante en estos últimos años, después de todo era la encargada de investigación genética y química de la B.S.A.A, por lo demandante del trabajo casi no se podía dar el lujo de salir a divertirse y no había visto a sus viejos amigos en mucho tiempo.

10 años habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la que siempre fue una niña a los ojos de todos, ya era toda una mujer, exitosa y muy hermosa. -Hey hermosa, vámonos- le dice un hombre alto de cabello negro -llegas tarde- le contesta la hermosa chiva von una mueca un poco infantil en la cara –si, lose, discúlpame había mucho trafico ¿nos vamos?- le decía aquel hombre con una simpática sonrisa –esta bien pero tendrá que ser una cena muy buena- le contesto la castaña y se fueron en el auto de color negro que traía aquel sujeto.

Richard era un buen sujeto, trabajaba en la misma empresa y estaba al mismo grado que Rebeca por así decirlo y como era con quien mas frecuentemente se encontraba entre ellos había una fuerte conexión que abecés la castaña no sabia si era amor. Rebeca se sentía muy feliz por todos sus logros en la compañía y había echo muy buenas curas para los viru pero a pesar de ello, la muchacha se sentía insatisfecha, infeliz. No había visto a sus amigos en mucho tiempo sobre todo a el…-hey ¿sucede algo?, te noto un poco extraña- le dijo Richard sacándola de su pensamiento –ha, no es nada, solo estoy un poco cansada, disculpa he tenido mucho trabajo- le contesto Rebeca un poco callada como si no conociera a su acompañante. –No te preocupes, pediré la cuenta-. El mesero demoro un poco en traer la cuenta y Rebeca insistió en pagar lo suyo pero cuando vio en la hoja la fecha y se quedo como que en shock –hey preciosa te sucede algo, ¿no traes dinero?, sabes que ese no es problema- le dijo su acompañante –he, no disculpa, solo olvide que hoy es una fecha muy importante- a lo que Richard exclamo -ya entiendo preciosa no te preocupes- y los dos se retiraron.

-hoye Richard lamento lo de hoy- le dijo la castaña apenada por lo que paso mientras sujetaba en con su mano izquierda dos placas metálicas y las apretaba contra su pecho –no hay problema muñeca, el trabajo siempre acaba con las ganas de todo- le comentaba Richard acariciándole la nuca y regalándole una sonrisa que conforto un poco a la hermosa chica. –Muy bien, llegamos- le decía el hombre y rebeca bajo del auto un poco afligida pero Richard no sabia porque y eso lo desconcertaba –bueno bay- y rebeca vio como Richard se alejaba un poco rápido –lo entiendo, se supone que hoy celebraríamos que acabamos con la investigación. Tenia planead pasar la noche con el pero como fue posible que olvidara una fecha tan importante- con esto la muchacha entro a su casa y se metió directamente a su cama sin quitarse la ropa, solo se acostó y se puso a recordar.

"_tomo las esposas que se acababa de quitar y las arrojo lo mas lejos posible con las pocas fuerzas que aun le quedaban, acto seguido se dejo caer de espaldas al suelo -esa debe ser la mansión de la que me hablo Enrico- le decía la castaña al soldado que estaba tirado en el pasto de aquella colina. Se irguió un poco para poder ver ese lugar y se quedo contemplándolo. El sintió un fuerte jalón y se levanto rápidamente viendo la cara de tristeza que tenia la chica mientras observaba esas dos placas de metal que Billy tenia en su cuello –bueno creo que es el momento de decir adiós- y la chica se puso las placas en su cuello –el teniente Billy Coen esta oficialmente muerto- dijo la muchacha evitando ver al joven teniente a la cara –si claro, ahora soy solo un zombi- le contesto Billy llevándose las manos a la cadera y poniendo una cara como de agobio algo así como no querer irse. Los dos jóvenes voltearon a verse mutuamente y Rebeca lo saludo militarmente a lo que Billy correspondió con una posición de firmes y los dos se quedaron viendo directamente a los ojos como si quisieran decirse algo, con sus ojos casi exclamando que no se separaran pero dadas las circunstancias eso era imposible, la muchacha fue la primera en retirarse y se fue a la mansión donde se supone vería a sus compañeros con lagrimas en sus ojos pero sabia que si volteaba no podría separarse de el así que se fue sin decir adiós"_

Rebeca despertó con lagrimas en sus ojos, a las tres de la mañana, se levanto a la cocina, tomo un baso de agua y regreso a la cama –si tan solo supiera algo de él, estaría mas tranquila, ni siquiera se si salió vivió de aquel bosque o si logro salir con vida de ciudad Racoon- la muchacha se quedo profundamente dormida aun pensando en los hechos que pasaron en su vida y recordando a aquel hombre que le salvo la vida en varias ocasiones. Llego la mañana y el sol que se colaba por su ventana le dio completamente en la cara, era un domingo hermoso y ya tarde para la hora en la que normalmente ella se levantaba. La muchacha tenia un mes libre de todo trabajo ya que su investigación sobre el virus T fue exitosa, había logrado que una pequeña parte del virus ayudara a gente paralitica sintetizándolo y haciendo que solo reanimara las células débiles de su cuerpo. El timbre sonó y ella apenas se levantaba para comenzar sus bien merecidas vacaciones ella abrió la puerta segura de que era Richard quien tocaba pero al abrir la puerta se llevo una gran sorpresa, eran sus amigos Jill y Chris –que hay pequeña, mucho tiempo sin verte- le dijo Chris abrasándola fuertemente –baya donde quedo aquella niña que me saco de apuros hace 10 años, ya eres toda una hermosa mujer Rebeca- la chica se sonrojo un poco al escuchar estas palabras de Chris, después de todo siempre fue un poco tímida –hey no te olvides de mi Rebeca cuanto tiempo- le decía Jill abrasándola calurosamente. Rebeca los invito a pasar y juntos se pusieron a hablar de sus cosas, -hey Jill como has estado, sobres todo después de lo que paso con Wesker- le decía Rebeca preocupada a su amiga –bueno todo a estado bien, lo único que me quedo fue esta terrible cicatriz en el pecho- le contesto Jill con una sonrisa, -y tu que Chris ¿ya están juntos?- pregunto la castaña al musculoso hombre –bueno, en realidad no, ella aun sigue atada a ese hombre latino que la salvo- le dijo Chris también con una sonrisa –eso es verdad Jill- pregunto la castaña –no, eso no es verdad, no he sabido nada de Carlos en mucho tiempo, seguro el aun piensa que estoy muerta y no quiero hablar de eso- los tres se quedaron hablando por unas horas y Jill y Chris se fueron dejando a la hermosa muchacha sola –que alegría me da verlos, tenia tiempo que no los veía- pero aun así en su mente aunque solo fuera un remoto sueño esperaba que quien tocaba fuera Billy aunque sonara imposible ella esperaba eso con ansias, -seguramente el ya hizo una nueva vida y tiene otro nombre o tal vez esta muerto-.

Rebeca se alisto y salió a dar un paseo, se puso un pantalón de mezclilla pegado y una blusa un poco ajustada. Seguía teniendo un aire de niña a pesar de tener ya 28 años pero su belleza se acento mas y era sin duda una de las mujeres mas hermosas de aquel lugar.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Se levantó con resaca como era de costumbre, su cuarto estaba todo hecho un desastre. Su trabajo era bueno y le daba la libertad de hacer lo que él quería. Su trabajo trataba de enseñar a los nuevos reclutas del servicio secreto a disparar, un trabajo algo degradante para el que alguna vez fue teniente del ejército aunque la paga era relativamente buena, un amigo suyo lo ayudo a tener este trabajo y poder mantener su mismo nombre pero no su apellido, todos lo conocían como Billy Anderson un veterano de la guerra de Irak o al menos esos fueron los antecedentes que su amigo le ayudo a obtener. La puerta sonó y una voz se escucho fuerte –hey Anderson abre ya que se hace tarde, acaso olvidas que nuestras vacaciones empiezan o acaso lo olvidas- Billy todo atontado por los efectos de la cruda alcanzo a gritar -vamos Kennedy no quedamos tan temprano, además a donde vamos- preguntaba con cierta molestia –vamos a mi casa en New York a pasarla en grande- le contesto León, hace unos dos años ellos se habían conocido, juntos salieron de una mala pasada en donde atacaron con armas biológicas una instalación donde ellos se encontraban y desde entonces ellos llevaban una buena amistad. Los dos subieron al auto ultimo modelo de León y tomaron rumbo a la ciudad.

Cuando llegaron se hospedaron en la casa del agente Kennedy e invitaron a unas de sus amigas para salir a cenar es noche. La hora acordada llego, las chicas tocaron la puerta y León las paso rápido a la sala y se las presento a Billy, -bueno él es mi amigo Billy y ellas son Clare Redfield y su amiga Amanda Day- Billy las saludo como debe de ser y León le conto que con Clare sobrevivió en los hechos ocurridos en ciudad Racoon hace 10 años. León le conto todo a Billy pero el teniente jamás le conto nada acerca de lo que vivió junto a Rebeca, el rubio rápidamente tomo a Clare de la mano y bajaron hacia el auto para ir al restaurante donde cenarían –bueno guapo, creo que yo iré contigo- le dijo la coqueta y hermosa Amanda quien era una rubia alta, con grandes atributo y muy inteligente, ella tenia el puesto de doctora en el hospital de la ciudad y siempre fue muy amiga de Clare desde la preparatoria –si, tienes razón preciosa, por mi no hay objeción alguna ¿nos vamos?- le dijo seductoramente Billy a quien no se le iba una mujer viva.

Los cuatro llegaron al restaurante y se sentaron en una mesa del fondo. Todos los hombres del lugar voltearon a ver a las hermosas acompañantes, Clare era extremadamente hermosa, cualquiera la confundiría con una actriz y Amanda no se quedaba atrás, era considerada como una de las doctoras mas hermosas de toda la ciudad. Los cuatro se sentaron y pidieron, en poco tiempo ya estaban un poco mareados y las historias comenzaron a salir, León y Clare contaron su vivencia de hace diez años y Amanda y Billy escuchaban atentamente –voy al baño, disculpen- les decía Billy y fue al baño. Camino rápido como era su costumbre, observo detenidamente lo lindo de ese lugar, Billy estaba acostumbrado a los bares de mala muerte y lugares parecidos, si alguien lo veía ahora no lo reconocerían, tenia el cabello corto bien peinado, un elegante traje y unos hermosos zapatos, sabia que ya nadie recordaba Billy Coen y que él fue dado por muerto hace 10 años, en ese instante le vino a la mente el recuerdo de aquella mujer con quien compartió tantas cosas y se quedo vagando en sus pensamientos cuando choco de hombro contra otro sujeto, el golpe hiso que casi perdiera el equilibrio y pidió disculpas al sujeto aquel y a su bella acompañante, la pareja se retiro y cuando salieron de la estancia a Billy le llego algo que le apretó el pecho, esa mujer era Rebeca, solo que eta vez ella tenia el cabello largo, zapatillas y ya no era aquella chiquilla de hace 10 años, Billy salió corriendo a alcanzarlos. Ellos dos estaban escasos veinte metros y Billy casi podía tocarle el hombro pero vio algo que lo hizo reflexionar, la muchacha se recargo del brazo de aquel hombre y el ex teniente sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba y su mente se llenaba de pensamientos haca el diciéndose a si mismo –vamos Billy, para que le vas a hablar, que le dirás, ella seguro ni se acuerda de ti, además que esperas que te diga, que te voltee a ver y te abrase y se quede contigo, ella seguro tiene novio o tal vez ya sea su marido, tu solo vendrías a arruinar su vida, es mas ni siquiera debe de pensar en ti, así que vete y no te engañes a ti mismo- y Billy se dio la vuelta y regreso al restauran.

La chica se alistaba con rapidez, salió a caminar y se le hizo muy tarde, solo faltaban 15 minutos para que Richard la recogiera, ella se lo debía por lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior –maldición se me hizo tarde caminando y como vamos a ir a ese restaurante tan lujoso no puedo ir toda desarreglada- en ese momento Richard toco la puerta, Rebeca estaba lista y él se quedo impactado por la forma que toma ese vestido, se ajustaba a ella como un guante, la chica parecía una modelo aun que un poco bajita pero eso no impedía que los pliegues se le ajustaran perfectamente y que el azul marino de su vestido contrastara con su ojos verdes, incluso su cabello que solo lo había planchado se le veía hermoso, era la mujer mas bella que jamás había visto –hey Richard ¿nos vamos?- le dijo la chica sacándolo de sus pensamientos –baya Rebeca te vez preciosa, hasta pareciera que afrodita a aceptado salir con migo- le decía pícaramente Richard sin poder dejar de babear por la deslumbrante belleza de su acompañante –tu siempre tan poético, mejor vámonos que se nos va a hacer tarde- claro preciosa y los dos subieron rápidamente al lujoso auto negro de Richard –veo que pasaste a lavar tu auto- le comentaba la flamante dama –si, solo lo mejor para esta noche- y se fueron rumbo al restaurante.

Ellos se sentaron en una mesa que era solo para dos, se veía muy lujoso el lugar, lleno de gente de traje y hermosos vestidos por parte de las mujeres –valla Richard que hermoso lugar- le decía Rebeca aun contemplando toda la estancia, -solo lo mejor para ti- le respondía el hombre con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. A la mitad de la cena algo llamo la atención de Richard, como su silla estaba de vista a la entrada vio entrar a dos hombres y dos preciosas mujeres y le llamo la atención una, era la hermana del capitán de la B.S.A.A – ¿pasa algo Richard?- le pregunto Rebeca intrigada –ho nada, solo que esa mujer de allí es Rebeca Redfield- le dijo a la castaña quien volteo y la vio al lado de León –ho ya veo, creo que al fin se le hizo con León- le dijo a Richard –ahora que recuerdo, esos dos no son tus amigos, ¿por qué no los vas a saludar?- le pregunto el –no que se diviertan además van con dos amigos, será mejor que lo dejemos así. Rebeca no vio bien a la otra pareja que estaban con ellos, solo los vio de reojo, un sujeto alto, de cabello corto bien peinado y a su acompañante, la famosa doctora Amanda –por cierto ya viste quien es la otra mujer- le dijo a Richard –si claro, es la doctora Amanda es muy famosa, me pregunto si aquel tipo será su novio- y Richard se quedo pensando. Los dos acabaron de comer y se disponían a retirarse de aquel lugar, siguieron por el pasillo con alfombra hasta la salida cuando Richard choco con un hombre, era el hombre que iba con la doctora Amanda –hey perdona- le dijo aquel hombre –no te preocupes, tampoco puse atención- le dijo Richard y aquel sujeto siguió derecho al baño. Rebeca le encontró un gran parecido con Billy pero sabía que eso no podría ser, y menos que fuera amigo de León así que no dijo nada, -me pregunto so así luciría Billy si estuviera en estos momentos- los dos caminaron al auto, subieron en este y Richard arranco, -oye, ¿por qué no fuiste a saludar a tus amigos?, si fue por mi no hay problema- le dijo el muchacho a la castaña quien de nuevo parecía preocupada por algo –no, solo que León y Clare tienen algo así que no quise ser impertinente-le contesto la hermosa chica –ya veo, pero ¿conocías a su amigo?, a decir verdad se me hizo como un soldado o un policía, además su tatuaje tribal en el brazo derecho se ve que era muy grande ya que sobresalía de los puños de su camisa mientras comía y Rebeca me estas escuchando…- Richard noto que Rebeca se quedo con la vista hacia la nada, con las dos placas que siempre portaba en las manos –podrías detenerte un momento- le dijo a Richard –entonces si era el, estoy segura, debo alcanzarlo tengo que ir rápido- Richard se orillo y cuando pregunto para que ella salió rápidamente del vehículo con la esperanza de encontrar a Billy en ese lugar.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo3

La joven corrió por la calle a toda prisa, sus pies estaban descalzos y maltratados. Ya llevaba dos cuadras corriendo y por la luz de los faros de esa calle parecía que sus pies sangraban, Richard la alcanzo en su auto y le grito que subiera, Rebeca recapacito y subió al auto, -Richard, olvide algo importante en el restaurante, por favor vamos lo mas rápido posible- le dijo jadeando la hermosa mujer –esta bien preciosa pero podías habérmelo dicho-. Llegaron al restaurante y Rebeca se bajo rápidamente diciéndole a Richard que se fuera, que había algo que tenia que hacer Richard al principio no accedió pero tal vez imagino que Rebeca quería ir a saludar a sus amigos así que al final accedió y se fue. La hermosa castaña entro al restaurante y busco por todas partes a León y a Billy pero no estaba ya en ese lugar, ella pregunto al mesero si tenia mucho que se habían ido a lo cual contesto que solo llevaban 20 minutos que se habían ido. Rebeca salió del lugar tratando de adivinar que dirección habían tomado y siguió el camino de la izquierda, después de dos cuadras vio a León salir de una tienda con Clare y se dirigió rápidamente hacia ellos –beca, que haces aquí a esta hora tan arreglada y sola- le dijo León desconcertado –León tiene razón te paso algo, porque vienes descalza- le preguntaba Clare –no se preocupen no es nada, oye una pregunta León, tu amigo con el que estabas en el restauran ¿donde esta?- -ho te refieres a Billy- le contesto León –si a el donde esta dímelo por favor- le suplicaba la castaña toda exaltada –él se fue con Amanda para dejarla en su casa, ¿Por qué?,¿ lo conoces?- le contesto León –algo oye una pregunta mas ¿ella es su novia?- le pregunto Rebeca cabizbaja –no, ellos se acaba de conocer pero a ese Billy no se le va una- le dijo en broma León y sintió un codazo en el torso que fue de parte de Clare quien le decía al oído –no seas imprudente, seguro que ellos dos tienen algo o tuvieron algo, no vez la cara de Rebeca- a lo que León contesto con una afirmación –tienes razón disculpa, oye Rebeca, te llevamos a tu casa- le grito León un poco preocupado por haber causado algo –no, quiero caminar- le contesto –estas segura beca no seria ninguna molestia- insistía el agente –si León no te preocupes- le contesto Rebeca y se fue caminando a su casa –ya estarás contento Kennedy, estoy segura que ella y Billy se conocen y tu arruinaste algo-, -disculpa, no fue mi intención- le contesto León y tomaron el coche y se fueron de ese lugar al departamento de León

Billy regresaba de dejar a la hermosa mujer en su casa, se quedo muy pensativo respecto a Rebeca así que no pudo pensar en nada mas, ni siquiera en aceptar la invitación de Amanda de pasar allí la noche –esa chiquilla entrometida, solo arruina mis planes- se dijo así mismo y continuo caminando, tenia ganas de ir a dormir y en el camino recordó la primera vez que la vio y se hundo en sus pensamientos

"_la espesa obscuridad cubría todo el tren Billy_ _apenas había logrado escapar de esos perros mutantes y se refugio en el vagón de un tren. Sabia que algo estaba mal había disparado varias veces a esos perros y no caían y para acabar de joder el asunto todavía conservaba las esposas en uno de sus brazos –esto es perfecto, si no logro salir de aquí rápido me encontraran y me llevaran a la silla eléctrica aunque eso suena tentador comprado a morir como los hombres que me custodiaban- él se enderezó y exploro el lugar en busca de algo que le fuera útil. Siguió el pasillo sigilosamente, no podía desperdiciar balas que le fueran de utilidad, siguió caminando y al dar vuelta vio a una joven agachada inspeccionando el cuerpo sin vida de un sujeto que estaba en el tren. Billy apunto hacia la cabeza de la chica, -baya en realidad es una niña, no debe tener mas de veinte pero por su aspecto parece ser policía- se dijo para el mismo –Billy… ¿teniente Coen?- le dijo temblorosa la chiquilla –por lo visto… parece que me conoces- contesto Billy de manera seca sin mostrar algún tipo de sentimiento –así que has estado pensando en mi verdad- siguió diciéndole el teniente –tu eres el prisionero que iba a ser trasladado para se ejecutado esos soldados de hay afuera venían con tigo…- le preguntaba la joven con un poco de desprecio y a la vez miedo –ha ya veo eres de los S.T.A.R.S- le dijo el prisionero al ver su escudo y continuo – sin ofensas preciosa pero a los tuyos no les gusto mucho, me temo que nuestra pequeña charla termina aquí- le dijo mientras guardaba su arma, el no sentía ningún temor de que ese niña lo atrapara y no quería sentirse culpable de acabar con la vida de una mujer y le dio la espalda para seguir con lo que tenia planeado antes de que los compañeros de la chica fueran en su ayuda –espera quedas arrestado- le dijo Rebeca temblorosa pero decidida, eso a Billy le pareció gracioso y contesto –lo siento muñeca pero ya llevo esposas- le contestaba y alzaba su brazo para mostrárselas –podría dispararte ¿sabes?- le grito la temeraria jovencita con un cierto temor en sus adentros, Billy era alto musculoso y por lo que ella sabia había matado a mucha gente, que lo podría detener si intentaba matarla pensó Rebeca pero ya había dicho esas palabras y solo le quedaba esperar una respuesta. Billy no le hizo el menor caso y salió de allí"_

_ -_Valla, a pesar de su corta edad la chica tenia agallas eso fue lo que mas me intereso de ella mas cuando por miedo a que le pasara algo decidí buscarla, ella me transmitía cierta tranquilidad y era muy linda, era mejor tener a alguien cubriendo mi espalda que estar solo- se dijo Billy quien se había sentado un una banca y continuo con sus recuerdos

"_Billy regresaba para buscar a esa hermosa joven después de oír varios disparos, deseaba que ella estuviera bien porque si no jamás se lo perdonaría. Abrió una puerta y allí estaba la chica de ojos verdes, rápidamente el ex marino cambio su actitud para no demostrar debilidad y expresar cierto temor en la chica –oye al fin te encuentro, esto se pone peligroso ¿Por qué no nos aliamos? - le dijo Billy a la muchacha – ¿aliarme contigo?- le respondió Rebeca con un tono de desprecio a lo que Billy contesto con un tono mas agresivo –mira pequeña, por si no te has dado cuenta este lugar esta lleno de raros bichos y yo no creo que sobrevivamos por separado- Rebeca con el mismo tono depresivo respondió –esperas que me una contigo, un ex presidiario. No te necesito, yo puedo cuidarme sola y no me llames pequeña- le dijo firmemente la joven de cabello castaño, tratando de demostrar que era una chica dura –como quieras señorita "yo puedo hacerlo sola" ¿Cómo debería llamarte entonces?- pregunto sarcástico Billy –mi nombre es Rebeca Chambers. Oficial Chambers para ti- Billy ya cansado de rogarle le dijo –bueno Rebeca que estas esperando, ve yo te esperare aquí viendo como lo intentas"_

Ha esa niñahaciéndose la fuerte en una situación como esa, creo que su valor fue lo que me atrajo mas que su belleza pero no podía dejarla sola, era un sentimiento muy grande y fui a salvarla

"_Billy subió las escaleras al escuchar disparos y gritos de parte de Rebeca, si ella moría él no se lo perdonaría así que se apresuró a llegar a ese sitio. Cuando el hombre llego Rebeca estaba cubierta por babosas gigantes, el ex marino no supo que hacer y le arrojo una lámpara de gasolina a esas cosas esperando que Rebeca no termine lastimada por eso. Las babosas gigantes se retiraron y el muchacho fue en ayuda de la chiquilla evitando mostrar mucha amabilidad –estás bien- la castaña del susto no podía expresar palabras y solo alzo su dedo pulgar en señal de que se encontraba bien. Billy se agacho para cerciorarse de que todo este bien y los dos escucharon el canto de alguien que estaba en lo alto de una colina – ¿quién es ese tipo?- pregunto el ex teniente y sintieron que el vagón se movía repentinamente -¿Qué ocurre ahora? ¿Quién habrá puesto el tren en marcha? Pregunto la joven –iré a echar un vistazo al vagón de los controles- le decía Billy a la joven –escucha tenemos que cooperar a partir de ahora ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo el ex teniente –bueno no lo se- le contesto la joven queriendo demostrar cierta valentía pero se reprimió al escuchar a Billy –escucha decídete ahora o es que quieres acabar como ellos- le dijo firmemente –de acuerdo, pero tenlo presente te disparare si intentas algo raro- -de acuerdo- le contesto Billy y le dio una radio –llámame si encuentras algo- la castaña afirmo y los dos se separaron"_

Que grandiosos recuerdo, pero ella seguro ni los recuerda


	4. Chapter 4 final

Capitulo 4

Ella sentía que todo se había acabado, se maldecía una y otra vez por no llevar su gas en la bolsa, los tres sujetos la tomaron y a forcejones la llevaron a un callejón, uno de ellos le tapo la boca para evitar que gritara y no había nadie a esa hora de la noche para ayudarla, ella forcejeo hasta que se quedo sin fuerza. Exhausta se dio por vencida y solo le pidió a dios fuerza para superar lo que esos tipos tenían planeado hacerle, cerró los ojos y espero lo pero, la arrojaron al suelo y uno de esos sujetos le desgarro la parte alta del vestido, ella solo se acurrucaba deseando estar en otro lugar y en ese momento escucho un fuerte golpe, el tipo que le había roto el vestido estaba en el suelo, los otros dos atacaron a ese hombre que Rebeca no alcanzaba a reconocer, aquel sujeto esquivo fácilmente el golpe de uno de esos rufianes y lo noqueo con un derechazo tremendo. El tercer hombre solo vio todo y del miedo salió corriendo, un comportamiento típico en los hombres como ellos, Rebeca sintieron mucho sudor en la parte de la nuca, reviso la zona y vio que era sangre, se había golpeado la cabeza al momento de caer y por el miedo no había sentido con lo cual quedo inconsciente.

-Hasta que despiertas pequeña- le dijo una voz que Rebeca reconoció casi inmediatamente, era Billy, eso era seguro, los dos estaba en la casa de Rebeca y ella lo abraso tiernamente –Billy ti me salvaste, gracias tenia mucho miedo- el ex teniente correspondió a su abraso y le dijo –siempre voy a estar cuando me necesite, lo sabes- con lo cual beso a la hermosa chica y ella correspondió eso. –por cierto ¿como supiste donde vivía? Le pregunto Rebeca quien había salido de bañarse –fue fácil hermosa, revisé tu bolso y allí estaba la dirección- -ho ya veo- contesto Rebeca mientras le servía café. –Y bueno teniente que has hecho en estos años y porque jamás me avisaste nada de tu paradero- le preguntaba la castaña con ansias de saber lo que pasaba –bueno en primer lugar, no sabia nada de ti y aparte como me encontraba prófugo no podía hacer nada hasta que un amigo me ayudo a hacerme nuevos papeles libres de todo- la chica le ponía atención y le pregunto –ho ¿por eso ahora trabajas con León?- Billy quedo un poco desconcertado –tu conoces a León- le pregunto el ex marino a Rebeca –claro, él es mi amigo, estamos en contacto desde lo de ciudad Racoon-, –ya veo, entonces también conoces a Clare- le pregunto –si ella es una muy buena amiga-. Los dos continuaron hablando hasta que prácticamente ya sabían todo acerca de ellos, se levantó Billy y se despidió de Rebeca diciéndole que era muy tarde que lo mejor era que descansara, se aproximó a la puerta, toco la perilla de aquella hermosa estructura de madera y cuando la giro para salir sintió los delicados brazos de Rebeca que se aferraban a su pecho –por favor no te vallas, no me dejes sola de nuevo- le suplico con ternura la hermosa mujer y Billy se quedo helado. La forma, las palabras, el sentimiento con el que lo dijo perforaron en la mente del ex teniente quien no tubo forma de rechazar esa oferta. El giro, tomo a Rebeca le los hombros y la beso apasionadamente como si nunca mas se volvieran a ver, ella correspondió el beso dejándose llevar por el sentimiento que sentían mutuamente. Billy la cargo depositándola suavemente en la cama, acto seguido le quito el blusón que llevaba y contemplo toda la hermosa figura de la joven, sus hermosos senos, su hermosa cara y continuo besando a la chica que aun conservaba esos aires de niña el recorrió con la boca todo su cuerpo sin dejar de lado ninguna parte de la hermosa chica, ella le quito la camisa a Billy, con sus manos recorrió su bien cuidado cuerpo y lo beso apasionadamente. Los dos se despojaron mutuamente de toda la ropa que llevaban consigo, en ese momento solo estaban ellos dos en el mundo, Billy acerco su miembro a la entrada de la chica y comenzó a hacerla suya de una manera dulce pero fuerte, Rebeca lo abrasaba deseando que nunca acabara ese maravilloso momento, disfrutando al máximo cada segundo de aquel acto. Ella estaba entregada en cuerpo y alma al hombre que desde hace mucho tiempo amaba. Él se sentía el ser más feliz de ese planeta al hacer suya a la mujer con quien tanto tiempo solo había podido tener en sus sueños pero este ya no era un sueño, era real, el destino hizo que se unieran.

Acabando el acto los dos quedaron exhaustos –valla donde quedo la niña temida- le pregunto Billy abrasando a Rebeca –ya no soy una niña Billy- -lo se- contesto el –pero jamás olvidare la primera vez que nos vimos –ni yo- contesto Rebeca besando a Billy –pero ahora que te encontré jama te iras de mi lado teniente Coen- le decía juguetonamente la castaña –no te preocupes preciosa, jamás en toda mi vida te dejare ir de nuevo, lo hice una vez en ese horrible bosque y no permitiré que te vuelvas a alejar de mi lado menos ahora que se podría decir que soy ya un hombre libre –por cierto mi apellido ahora es Anderson- la castaña sonrió y dijo en voz alta –Rebeca Coen ese no me gustaba siento que va mas Rebeca Anderson- bromeaba la dulce chica mientras abrasaba al hombre que amaba se acurrucaba en su pecho –vamos, tampoco te aloques, aun no me has invitado a salir- le contestaba Billy bromeando con Rebeca. –por cierto ¿que relación tienes con la Dr. Amanda?- a lo que Billy tranquilamente contesto –ella solo fue mi pareja esta noche, es una miga que trajo Clare y nada mas- Rebeca lo vio con ojos reclamantes –si claro- -es verdad linda, además si hubiera sabido que te encontraría aquí te llevaba con migo tu eres mas hermosa que ella- le decía Billy, la chica se sonrojo y solo le dijo –tu eres el hombre a quien yo amo Billy Coen- y el respondió –yo te amo a ti Rebeca Chambers- y se besaron apasionadamente hasta quedar completamente dormidos con la tranquilidad de que nunca mas se iban a separar.

Fin.

**Bueno, este es mi segundo fic, lo hice corto porque no quería poner mucha paja en la historia además a mi parecer no hacia falta agregar nada, esta pareja también me agrada mucho y ya que no se había sabido nada de ellos dos decidí dedicarles un poco de tiempo y hacer esta historia que ojala y les guste a todos. Si mas por ahora me retiro y espero sus reviews y cualquier comentario al respecto de la historia en verdad, gracias por tomarse el tiempo en leerla hasta luego **


End file.
